Falling Like Snow
by KawaiiWallflower
Summary: (Inu/Kagome~ Lemons in later chapters) Kagome and Sango go off to a house to spend Christmas with Sango's family. New friends, weird dreams, and a few surprises! (bad summary)
1. Dorm Life

**A/N:** This plotline I originally used as a story for a friend of mine. It's not something I would usually write, but I ended up liking it. I put it in terms of Inu Yasha. No Kikyo in this story, so no ask, I don't think Sesshomaru either, but I'll see how it all works out  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
***~*Falling Like Snow*~*  
Chapter 1**  
  
_           Cold, everything about this time of the night was cold. Snow had fallen constantly for almost two days now. Breath came out in clouded puffs as the couple ran through the woods. The slight sound of wind chimes from the house tickled their senses; their hands clasped never wanted to let go. "Promise me" he spoke breathlessly, running in such temperatures would tire anyone. His forehead rested against hers, auburn eyes staring down at her cold pink cheeks then to her eyes. Numbed hands cupped her cheeks in hope of warming her face even the slightest bit. "Promise me.." he repeated. "Christmas morning, before the sun's first hour"  
           _

_Their breath mingled, gray clouds wrapping about each other. She nodded and he reluctantly let her go, she looked back, neither were moving, though they seemed to drift apart, Her hand reached back for him only to find darkness and the repeating whisper of his words, the light of his eyes in the dark. "..Promise me"_

_*~*~*~*~_  
  
            Those dreams would always wake her up. Without fail they would. It felt so real to her. Even the bite of the winter's wind in the dream left her with chills, even in the summer. Kagome looked about her dorm room to see if anything was out of place. Nothing.. Quiet. She glanced to her clock only to notice that she wouldn't have to wake up for another two hours at least, and her roommate Sango certainly wouldn't be awake for another hour.  
      

    Everything in Kagome called her to go back to sleep. Something wanted her to return to that dream and see if she could hold on to the man for a bit longer. Though, since she could remember, the dream had always ended the same. They would have to part.  
         

Nonetheless, Kagome's determination willed her out of bed. The last school day before Christmas break was always the best one. Teachers had lost their will to go over much of anything, and the dorms would be celebrating and packing all day. Four weeks without being in school. She would have four weeks to spend with her family.  
          

She turned on the water in the family, the goose bumps from her dream calming when the warm water caressed her skin. Home.. her mother would pick her up in about 10 hours. She would see her brother again and spend Christmas with her family. Out of everything, Kagome didn't regret her decision to go to boarding school. She had no choice really. Her father had died about three years ago, and two children were just too much for her mother to handle. Kagome, being the older one, decided the best thing for her to do would be to go to Highschool away from home. Her brother Souta could be a real handful.  
          

In the end, her mother's strength wasn't enough to keep Kagome's father among the living. That fact alone always crept into Kagome's thoughts. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Though, despite the death of her father, Kagome had been doing quite well for herself. She had gotten a scholarship to a private boarding school, and she was one of the top students in the class. Her mother couldn't have been more proud.  
          

She stepped back into her room and got dressed; Sango's room was connected through a small living area that they shared. Only one more semester left of highschool left the two girls happier than they could imagine. Books about college and where they would both attend next year were scattered about the small living area. Though Sango had packed most of her things, Kagome had left that task to do this morning. She had gotten through half of her cleaning when a knock came at her door. It was only 7 am. Not many people in the dorm were up this early. "Who is it?" Kagome called, she would have opened the door if she could have. A tower of books was piled in her arms.  
          

"It's Kaede, child." Kagome dumped the books into a box before she rushed to the door. Kaede was more like a grandmother than a dorm proctor. She took care of all the girls, and she cared about each and every one of them. "Early morning packing?" She raised a brow at the boxes lining the floor"  
         

"Well I don't want to come back next semester to a messy room!" Kagome explained, she pushed one box of books to the side, "besides, I figure I'll give these college search books to some underclassmen, since Sango and I already know where we're going to college next year." Kaede smiled, though it wasn't the broad one she usually carried when talking to one of the girls. Kagome turned around only to notice the change of expression for the first time.  
         

Kagome's expression changed as well, her brows furrowed. Before Kagome could question her surrogate grandmother, she spoke. "Last night I got a call from your mother. She had tried to call your room, but you were already asleep" Kagome sat down on the couch. Kaede sat down on the chair in front of her. "She said your grandfather's in the hospital, and she won't be able to pick you up for Christmas. It's nothing to worry about she told me to tell you, but she has to take care of your grandfather's shrine while he is away."  
         

With that, Kagome's heart dropped. She had been looking forward to seeing her family since November. "So what do I do? The dorms are closed over holidays"  
Her gaze shifted to her lap, her fingers wrapped about eachother as she thought. "You can come with my family," a voice said from behind Kagome. She looked over her shoulder to see Sango. She was propped against the frame of her doorway; her hair messy from sleeping and her eyes halfway open from just waking up. "We're going to a place not far from here to celebrate. They invited you already, remember?"  
         

Come to think about it, Sango's mother had invited her to stay with them. "I guess I could, at least until my grandpa gets out of the hospital.." Kagome still wanted to get home, but there just simply was no way for her to get to her family. She didn't have a car, and she didn't have nearly enough money to take a taxi home.  
          

"Great!" Sango said, rather cheerfully, well cheerfully for her anyway. She wasn't exactly a morning person. "We leave right after school today!"  
          

School had gone on much as Kagome had expected. Everyone was busy giving gifts to people for Christmas and the teachers were talking about their vacations they intended to take with their Christmas bonus. Kagome sat on the far side of the room in her last period class next to the window. Her chin rested on her hand as she looked out the window.  
         

The chattering of her fellow students had long since lost her interest, and now she was thinking about her dream again. Those dreams of hers always got clearer around Christmas time. Her daydream fell apart when one of her classmates exclaimed, "it's snowing!" indeed, he was right. Tiny snow flurries began to fall from the sky. Thoughts assaulted Kagome about her dream, the winter's wind, the wind that had always felt so real to her. She heard those wind chimes and of course, could remember clearly, those amber eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**A/N:** Yeah slow start, but I wanted to get a bit of Kagome's character out, the circumstances why she's at a boarding school and her financial situation. It'll make more sense as it goes along, I know it doesn't yet. But I promise you, this fic will have a LOT of fluff, a lemon or maybe two, a bit of sadness, and a lot of happiness ^_^!!! So please read on. Oh and review please!


	2. Sango's Driving and a Pervert!

A/N: Another Chapter! Sorta more of an introduction! The story picks up realllly fast after this so be prepared! Yes yes the rating is R because of sexual situations.. isn't it always in my fics?

Falling Like Snow  
Chapter 2:

  
  
         Two hours after school ended, Sango and Kagome finally had Sango's car packed. The snow already covered the ground and Kaede busily ran about warning everyone about the dangerous roads. Kagome flipped her pink scarf over her shoulder and looked to Sango. Her friend was busily looking at a map which she had spread out over the trunk of her car, "I ALMOST know how to get there" Sango stated. 

  
         Kaede walked over to the two girls. Everyone had already left and now Sango and Kagome were the last ones. "Almost ready girls?" Kaede asked, she handed each of them a thermos of hot chocolate for their trip.

  
           "Maybe" Sango said, she attempted to fold the map back up the way she had it. "Mom and dad will be meeting us there. I didn't even know I would be driving until a few hours ago."

  
         The old woman's eyes wandered back to Kagome who had been looking at the snow on the ground. Kagome had been like that all day, but surely she would have fun on this trip. "Well both of you be careful, and Sango, let Kagome navigate, you need all your attention for the road"  
That statement caught Sango's attention, she pulled her hat further down on her head so that it covered her ears, "are they calling for more snow Kaede?" The old woman nodded, her frown deepening as she thought about it. "Well we'll be there in about three hours, it's not that long of a drive, if we have problems, we'll call, promise"

  
         Kaede moved to hug both of the girls; she patted Kagome's back lightly as she did. "Merry Christmas to the both of you. I hope you have a wonderful trip, and I also hope you come back with stories to tell!"

  
         Both girls got into the car, the thought of seeing Sango's family made Kagome smile a bit. She had first met Sango when she arrived at the boarding school. They had been roommates for four years, and during that time they had become perfect friends. They would stick up for eachother and help eachother with homework.. though it was mostly Kagome doing the helping. Sango was more of the bold one. She would tell you exactly what she thought; formalities only got in the way most of the time.

  
        The car ride was smooth until it turned out that they had to turn off the main road and go into the back roads for a while. Snow had been falling constantly since they had left school. Outside there was already about a half of a foot. "We should be almost there," Kagome said. She narrowed her eyes a bit; she had to squint at the map to see the street names, "there! Turn right, Wilshire road. From there you'll see another road on your left, and go straight up the hill" Kagome folded the map back up the way it goes. "Sango be careful," she said to her friend. 

  
         Indeed, the hill was steep, and with little or no traffic in the back roads, it would be dangerous. Sango's wheels skidded a few times, to one side, trees, to the other, more trees, neither option was a wonderful one. "Almost there!" Sango said, she could almost see the top of the hill. 

  
          Her car rolled up the hill until Kagome's eyes went wide, "Sango stop!!!" Sango turned the wheel and pressed the break as hard as she could. She hadn't seen the iron gate right at the top of the hill. If Kagome hadn't yelled, she would have gone full speed into it. The car skidded to a stop, and Kagome looked to her friend. "I.. guess we're here, that wasn't that bad Sango!"

  
         Sango looked to her friend, eyes wide at her statement. She then looked to the rather large house behind the gate. "I.. don't see my parents here yet, are you sure this is right Kagome?" Both got out of the car to look at where they would be staying for the holiday.

  
         True, the place looked like someone's home. The house was old, but at the same time it was huge! There were two floors that could be seen from the outside of the house. It was made completely out of gray stone. On either side of the house were two great balconies. Chimneys poked from the roof everywhere, great trees lined the road behind the fence until the road parted to make a circle in front of the house. "Yep, it's the address your mom gave us. How do you suppose we get in?"

  
          "I'll let you in!!!" A voice yelled from behind them. It caught both Sango and Kagome by surprise. Both turned to find a young boy.. well one may call him a boy. He had brown hair with a sort of red tint to it and what looked to be a puffy tail! He wore a heavy blue coat over his light green pants. The kid looked no older than about 7 or 8. "My name's Shippo! Miroku told me we'd have people here today and he told me to let you in!" The kid ran over to the gate and pushed it open. It took a bit more effort than usual because of the snowfall. "Though.. I thought he said there would be five of you!.. and.. there are only 2! He counted on his fingers for a few moments before he came to the conclusion he wanted. "So three! Where are the other three?"

  
         Both girls looked at eachother for a moment before Sango replied, "Well, my family should be here soon, is it alright if we come in before they do?"

  
           After both sides of the gate were open, Shippo turned to them, "well of course! I wouldn't leave you out in the cold anyway. Let me warn you though.. Miroku.. is a bit.. Well let's just say he likes women!"

  
           That statement left both girls with a questioning expression on their faces. Sango drove the car to the circle in front of the house. Shippo helped them with their bags, and when they stepped into the house, both were awestruck. In front of them there was a grand staircase that lead in two different directions once it reached the top. The ceilings were high and to both sides were two sets of doors. Paintings lined the walls that were covered in crimson satin wall coverings. Crimson rugs lead all the way from the door and up the stairs. "Shippo?!" a voice called from.. somewhere, voices carried rather well in this place. "Is that you? I got a call from our guests, it seems they won't be here for a while. The snow is causing roads to close"

  
         Shippo looked from the girls to a door, a quizzical look followed his glances, "But Miroku, two girls are already here" In truth, Miroku had been out of his room the moment Shippo had said the word girls. 

  
          He looked nice enough. His hair was pitch black and pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sango looked at him then down at her feet, Kagome could have sworn she saw a slight smile on her friend's lips. The one Shippo had called Miroku wore black pants and a dark purple shirt; it looked great with his eyes. You could see the tone of his arms through the shirt, "Did your group get split up?" In truth, he would be perfectly content with having two lovely ladies stay without the rest of the party. Once the two nodded he stated, "The road up the house has been closed, I'm surprised you got up here at all. I'm afraid it's not safe to leave for a while"

  
          "W...what about my family?" Sango looked back to him, both of her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of her family having to stay on the side of the road when it was snowing.

  
          What would a proper gentleman do when a woman is in distress? Of course, he would try to cal her nerves, "It's alright miss, they called shortly before you got here. They said they got another hotel room and they would be up here as soon as the snow melted" That statement alone would have comforted Sango, though.. Miroku accompanied his statement with a pat on Sango's bottom. 

  
          Within a second, he was laying flat on the floor with a mark that highly resembled a handprint on his face, "oh Miroku" Shippo sighed lightly as he tapped him on the head a few times.

  
         "Well anyway, would it be alright for us to stay here. I know not everyone's here, but it's not like we can go anywhere" Kagome asked, she had dropped her bags by the floor.

  
          Miroku stood up and dusted himself off, though.. he seemed rather satisfied eventhough he just got slapped, "well of course miss.. er.."

  
          "Kagome" Sango said, "I'm Sango."

  
          He nodded sharply and stuffed his hands in his pockets. That would help his problem was wandering hands. "I'm Miroku, master of the household" he said that in a deep voice, meaning to impress the girls with his title, but after he saw no reaction, he sighed, "and you've already met Shippo. I'm afraid we are the only two in the house at the moment, most have gone on vacation, seeing as it is Christmas and all"

  
         Both girls looked over Miroku again, and they both came to the same conclusion, "wait a minute" Sango said, both hands were on her hips, "You only look to be about 18! How in the world do you own this house?"

  
          True, he did look rather young to be running a business like this one, but he got that question a lot, and he was more than prepared to answer it, "I'll tell you and give you a tour of the house at the same time. Shippo will take your bags to your rooms" Shippo stacked one bag on top of the other until the bags where taller than he was, but he ran up the stairs with ease. "Well if you'll follow me ladies" He tuned to this right and opened a door for them. He spoke as they walked down the hallway, "My grandfather got this house after the master of the household passed away. He only had a daughter, but she showed no interest is keeping the property. She had been married off to a rich businessman five years before her father died. With nobody to pass the house onto, the property went to his most trusted friend and servant, my grandfather. To the right is.."

  
           Something willed Kagome to answer, and she did, though she wasn't exactly conscious of her saying it, "the kitchen and to the left is the dining room" she said that sentence along with Miroku.   
         

 Both Sango and Miroku looked to Kagome in shock, "Good guess Miss Kagome! Now if you'll follow me ladies, I'll show you the rest of the place." The House was pretty. Miroku showed them the library, Drawing rooms, and he even showed them around the grounds outside. For some reason, Kagome knew exactly where she was going. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; it was just a comfortable familiarity. "and Dinner is in a few hours" Miroku said to the girls, he left them in the hallway that separated the doors to their rooms.   
          

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Sango said, she walked into her room and left Kagome to do the same. Kagome's room was light pink with a great brass bed in the center. A white feather comforter lay over lacey white sheets. In one corner was a dresser; in the other corner was a very old desk. Once you walked into the room though, the first thing noticed were the doors on the other side of the room. The two large French doors lead out to one of those great balconies seen from the outside. She went outside to see Miroku shoveling snow away from the doorway, and Shippo was doing his best to help.

  
          Everything about this house seemed so familiar to her. She knew the way around everywhere. She rested her elbows on the railing of the balcony and rested her chin on her palms. Aside from Miroku and Shippo's bickering, she heard the distant sound of wind chimes.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
**A/N**: YES! lol the wind chimes are the same from her dream back in chapter one. Wuu spooky. Like? Review!


	3. Stuck with Spirits

**A/N: **thanks to all the reviews. I hope I can live up to your expectations ^_^!  
  
**Falling Like Snow  
Chapter 3**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
  
          As night fell, the clouds gave way to starry skies. The house was warm from the numerous fireplaces littered throughout the mansion. Shppo busily spent his time building a fire in Kagome's bedroom. "So you live here with Miroku?" Kagome asked. It had bothered her that such a young boy would be living here without his parents. 

  
         The question didn't seem to faze the little one in the least bit. "Yup, my parents used to work here. My dad was the master butler and my mom worked in the gardens. There was a car accident when we came back from Christmas vacation of a few years ago. I have no other relatives. Miroku decided to take me in! He's a nice guy, I think he gets lonely is all." Shippo poked the fire with a stick a few times. Kagome stared into the flames, the house was beautiful in the morning, but at night, it scared her. Unfamiliar places always did. "Besides" Shippo interrupted her daydream, "Everybody leaves this time of year. Miroku was glad to have someone stay with him. This place is usually so busy! Business is slow over Christmas time." Shippo stood up from the fire; he smiled happily at his accomplishment.

  
           "Do you usually get so much snow? There must be at least a foot of it outside"

  
         Kagome sat down on her bed and Shippo sat on the chair near the window, he looked outside at all the snow. "No! In fact, we usually don't get any snow here. Oh Kagome please go outside and play with me tomorrow? Miroku always says.. 'Busy, I'm busy shippo, get one of your friends to play' but all my friends live so far away from here.."

  
          The little one looked down at the floor for a few moments, as if he was totally interested in it. Ever since she had come here, she had noticed that the whole ambiance of the house, as pretty as it may look, was completely sad. Something about the place made her lonely. True, Sango was there, and Christmas was coming, but she felt utterly alone. It must be worse for Shippo, she thought to herself, "Of course I'll play with you!" Kagome hugged the little guy tightly and he hugged her back, though, something drew her attention away from the little one. Her eyes wandered outside. The snow had stopped, but something had moved, "Shippo.. I don't mean to scare you, but I think I just saw something.."

  
          At that, Shippo jumped on her back, his arms wrapped about her neck tightly, "w...what was it Kagome?"

  
         She squinted her eyes to see, but she just couldn't. She pressed her nose to the glass of her French doors; still, she couldn't see what it was. Cautiously, a shaky hand reached up to pull her door open. Bare feet walked across the snow on her balcony to its far side where she could have sworn she saw something moving. "Shippo, what's over there?"

  
         The little one followed her pointing finger to where the field ended and the forest began. "Kagome, I don't see anything. There's a stable over there, but we don't keep horses anymore"

  
           Though, as much as they both would have liked to ignore it, something in the stables moved. There was no wind, Shippo and Kagome's breath floated in steady clouds. Both sets of eyes went wide. "d...did you see that?" 

  
         Indeed he had, someone was walking around down there. "w....we should t..tell Miroku. Maybe it is Miroku! I forgot about him, I bet he's getting more firewood."

  
         "Let's go" Kagome walked back into her room and slipped some shoes on, her feet tingled from standing barefoot out in the snow for so long. She walked out of her room and down the long hallway and down the great staircase. Miroku closed the front door gently and took off his hat. In one arm, he carried a lode of firewood "Oh Miroku! It was just you." She put her hand to her chest and sighed a breath of relief. "Shippo and I thought we saw something"

  
         He laughed a bit and put the firewood next to the empty fireplace. IT was situated on the right wall. "Well, it's getting cold outside. I wouldn't wish for either you or Miss. Sango to get a chill. I went out to the porch to get firewood. It was a good thing you brought it up there Shippo, it would have gotten wet if it was left outside"

  
         "Don't mention it" Shippo said... but.. that was funny. 

  
         Kagome had thought along the same lines as Shippo. They both looked to each other before Kagome looked back to Miroku. "So.. You weren't in the stables then?"

  
        He was busily stacking logs in the fireplace, and he spoke to her without turning, "why now, but why do you ask" 

  
           "Miroku! That's where we saw something! It was in the stables and if you were on the porch then you couldn't have."

  
           Miroku breathed a heavy sigh, Shippo went off on strange rants sometimes, "Shippo, we've gone through this, there's nothing out there. For all we know, there could be a stray cat living there or something, that's probably what you saw" 

  
          In all honesty, Miroku wasn't as good as Shippo with this sort of thing. Shippo hopped from Kagome's back and to the fireplace. "You go check it out then! I'll build the fire. Miroku both Kagome and I saw something move!"

  
          "Maybe it was your friend Sango" Miroku stated flatly. These games of Shippo's were getting old. Ever since the winter started, he'd been acting funny. At first, Miroku thought he was just trying to get him out of the house so Shippo could look for his Christmas presents, but when they started to get more frequent, Miroku grew tired of playing his game.

  
         Kagome, however, knew her friend too well to say she was outside, "She goes to bed early. There's no way she would be awake this late. Shippo made her fire before mine, so she's asleep I promise." As if on queue, the sound of a slamming door could be heard and then quick footsteps running down the hallway. 

  
          The footsteps got louder as they approached the room where Miroku and the others stood. Sango stood at the top of the stairs in a dark blue robe. Both her eyes were wide and she looked at the three of them. "T...there's something outside!" 

  
          With that, she ran down the stairs and to Kagome who welcomed her friend with a gentle hug, "We know, Shippo and I saw it too. See Miroku! Sango's room is next to mine, she saw what I saw!"

  
          "Fine" Miroku put his hat back on, "If miss Sango says there's something out there, then I believe her..." Sure he looked brave enough, that is, until he spoke his next sentence, "anyone want to come with me..?" he spoke in a sheepish tone, his fingers fiddled with his scarf.

  
          Sango looked to Kagome, "I'll go" Kagome said, she picked her coat and scarf off of the coat rack and opened the door. "Sango and Shippo stay here" She waited for a few moments. "Miroku.. Are you coming?" He ran to the door and walked out with Kagome. He'd been so distracted by Sango in her robe to realize that he hadn't even moved. "Such a brave man.." Kagome said. Of course, her statement was dripping with sarcasm. 

  
         The snow crunched under their footsteps, there was no other sound in the night. Nothing at all. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the wind left with the clouds. Moonlight glowed against the fresh fallen snow and lit their way to the stables. "Shippo, he keeps on saying he sees something back here or he says he hears something. I tell him it's the wind or a stray animal, but he refuses to believe me."

  
         The stables were in sight now, they had to walk around the back of the house to get to them. Sango and Shippo stood on Kagome's balcony, just below then Miroku and Kagome stood. The stables were only about 20 yards from the house. The night's stillness was rudely interrupted by the slamming of a stable gate. "Miroku.. No wind" Kagome said.

  
        That statement alone took away any reasonable explanation Miroku might have given. He walked out in front of Kagome. 'This is ridiculous, Shippo has made too many excuses as to why he wouldn't go out here, he won't skip his shores anymore!' The moved closer to the stables and they heard the sound again. Kagome jumped, but Miroku stood firmly. The wind picked up ever so slightly, it blew Kagome's hair away from her neck. "Miss Kagome, do you see anything?"

  
         He whispered now, if it was a criminal, he was a rather dumb one, anyone with ears could hear all the noise he was making. If it was an animal, it would have to be rather big to have made such a loud noise. "n...no. Not yet" Kagome half shivered from the cold and half shivered from being startled just moments before.

  
           As they approached, the wind picked up further. It tossed Kagome's hair over her face and her scarf back around her neck. Miroku opened the gate and looked inside. A new sound added to the sound of the wind. It wasn't a slamming noise like before. This sound was light, and could scarcely be heard over her breath and the pounding of her heartbeat, but the unmistakable sound of wind chimes crept into her mind. The stables were separated much like the house itself. There was a short hallway, which branched off into two on both the left and right side. It was to Miroku's immediate right that he heard a noise, a quick scuffling then the slamming of the far door. Kagome hadn't seen it happen, but when she looked to Miroku, his expression mirrored that of Sango's. He swallowed hard, Kagome moved to stand behind him so she could look over his shoulder.

  
           The farthest end of the hallway was about 20 feet away. At the end there was a door. Miroku's eyes were fixed on the door. Kagome followed his eyes to the doorway, and that's where she saw it. It would be incorrect to say she saw it, because she couldn't really understand what she saw. A translucent figure stood by the door; it was looking toward one of the stalls. It looked like the figure of a man. Another figure added to the other, it emerged fro the stall the other was looking toward. This one was different though. White, pale, Kagome saw this one clearly for it emerged only a few feet in front of where they were standing. It seemed to look at them, but only for the briefest of moments. 

  
          That sickening feeling of something familiar struck her. Neither Miroku nor Kagome could move. Miroku's hand clutched Kagome's, but all they could do was stare. Both were frozen. The cold bit their fingertips, but it was as if neither could feel. The wind had stopped. All was utterly calm, both figures stood stalk still. The one closet to Kagome and Miroku still stared in their direction. Kagome looked over its face. Its features were unmistakable male. His face was slim and pale. What struck her then, more than anything else were the eyes. Nothing else about the figure could be clearly seen. Those eyes, unmistakable auburn.. The wind picked up again as the figure rushed toward the other, once they touched, the wind was gone, the figured were gone, and the cold became a realization to both Miroku and Kagome.

  
         "T...they were right" That was all Miroku could sputter before they ran back to the house. Miroku ran in front, he pulled Kagome along as fast as he could. 

  
  
          "What do you mean you saw something?" Sango demanded to Miroku. 

  
         They all sat in the front room. The fire danced high above the logs. Kagome, Shippo and Sango sat on the couch while Miroku sat on a chair that faced them. "What I mean Miss Sango, is Kagome and I saw someone, well to be more specific, two"

  
         "b...but.. We couldn't see them. They were... blurred" Kagome warmed her hands on the mug of hot chocolate Shippo had made for them while they were looking outside. "I couldn't tell anything about either of them.. It makes no sense"

  
         Shippo stood up on the couch and pointed to Miroku, "Your dad was right! You never believe him Miroku, but you do now! There's something not right about this house during the winter time!" The kid practically screamed to Miroku.

  
           Each of the girls looked to the upset child then to Miroku, "You mean it's happened before?" Sango asked. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, her eyes locked on Miroku.

  
         He sighed deeply and put his hand to his forehead, "Of course I've heard of it. My father would go on a rant about this place. He said it was haunted. It's all rubbish.."

  
          "Then how do you explain what we saw?!" Kagome said. She nearly dropped her mug on the floor as she spoke. "Sango we should leave!"

  
         At that, Miroku spoke again, "The roads are still closed Miss Kagome. There's no way. Walking is not an option in this weather either"

  
           Sango managed to calm her friend down a bit, she looked to the troubled Miroku with a bit of sympathy in her expression, "Why is it haunted, who are they..?"

  
          "Servants" Miroku replied flatly. "When my grandfather worked here, they worked here too. Supposedly, one of the servants had a bit of an infatuation with the master of the house's daughter. Nobody knows exactly how, but the boy was killed, and as I said, the daughter left to marry a rich businessman. She never returned here"

  
          The story ran through Kagome's mind, 'but there were two.. two figures, not just one. Who then was the other..?' She looked outside; it had begun to snow again. Christmas was in three days time, if the snow didn't let up soon, Sango's parents may not be joining them after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N**: yeah another chapter ::blinkies:: I dunno if you like it, but if you want me to continue, please tell me. There will be a lemon in later chapters, but it's not what you think lol. It's not something dumb like ghost sex ::cough:: that would be messed up. oki review please ^_^


End file.
